Not like everybody else
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Addison goes back to Seattle with Pete and their son Owen
1. Chapter 1

**Not like everyone else**

**Summary: Addison decides to go to Seattle Grace as a favor for Richard. She takes son Owen and Pete with her…how will the staff react?**

**Chapter 1: welcome to Seattle Grace**

"Are you are up to this?" Pete asked Addison

"Sure I am" she reassured him holding Owen

"But why in the world are we here?" Pete asked her again

"I've told you it's a favor "Addison climbed down the plane pushing the wheelchair with an extra effort

"Here" he offered to carry Owen trough the airport

"Daddy?" Owen suddenly spoke. He had been very quiet during the flight. Something that he didn't usually do

"Huh?" Pete looked down at his son "what is it kid?"

"I'm hungry" the boy glanced to his stomach and his father, laughed

"We'll get something to eat downstairs," Addison told him

"Can I eat now please?" Owen pleaded

"We don't have any food with us right now" Pete said while they were walking towards their bags

"Come on honey" Addison opened the wheelchair and Pete placed him sweetly in it

"Is that all ours?" Pete asked looking at the 6 bags that were in front of him

Both mother and son nodded.

"Is that all sir?" a man asked packing the bags and walking to the door

"Ready?" Pete asked Owen as he picked him up to enter the taxi

"Mummy, where are we going again?" Owen asked as he sat between his parents

"We are going to see an old friend of mine" Addison answered

"Oh" Owen mumbled

"What is it O?" Pete asked his son

"I'm still hungry, " the boy said leaning on his father's elbow

"I promise we'll eat something real at the hospital"

"Hospital?" Owen asked nervously

"Mummy's friend is at a hospital, you are not going anywhere" Pete hugged Owen tightly

"okay…" Owen mumbled yawning from the exhaustion "close your eyes" A kiss from his mother made him drift to sleep

"Wake up sleepy head" as Owen opened his eyes the light from the hospital hurt his eyes

"Mummy?" Owen mumbled

"Dr. Montgomery?" a voice asked

And so it began.

**So what do you think? This is my first private practice fix ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not like everyone else**

**Summary: Addison decides to go to Seattle Grace as a favor for Richard. She takes son Owen and Pete with her…how will the staff react?**

**A/N: okay, there's been some confusion about the wheelchair which will be answered in this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: welcome to Seattle grace part 2**

Addison turned around only to find Izzie Stevens smiling back at her

"Stevens" she said sweetly shaking her hand. Behind her, Owen and Pete waited to be introduced

"I mean. Wow! What are you doing here?" she asked in owe . but was suddenly interrupted by Owens's stomach

Both Addison and izzie turned around

"Sorry" Owen apologized

"It's okay, honey" Addison told "we'll go eat in just a sec"

"So?" izzie asked impatiently "what's brought you back here?"

"I came, because Richard asked me to" she said

"Well, it's great that you are back" Stevens honestly said

"Thanks" the doctor turned around to her family "we should go"

Pete nodded. But Owen couldn't keep his eyes off Izzie

"Are you a doctor?" Owen asked her

"Yes I am" Izzie said politely

"I'm Owen" the little boy said

"Nice to meet you" Izzie smiled and Owen did the same. He looked at his father

"I'm Pete" Dr. Wilder said

"Nice to meet you both" Izzie said

"Okay! I'm so sorry Izzie I'm so rude!" Addie apologized

"It's fine, I better let you guys get something to eat" she said laughing

"Okay, thanks!" Addison said and Izzie walked away. she couldn't wait to tell the others about Addison's return

Izzie ran trough the hospital looking for her friends. The first person she ran into was Alex

"Hey, you okay?" he asked noticing she had been running

Izzie nodded. "Guess what?!" Addison Montgomery is here!"

"what?!!" Alex asked "what do you mean?"

"I mean, she's here at Seattle grace" Izzie said jumping up and down

"Wow.." Alex mumbled

"I know!" and hear this she has a kid" Izzie said excitedly

"a kid? I thought she couldn't" Alex said in disbelief

"I just can't wait to tell the girls!" Izzie said leaving Alex behind

**Meanwhile …**

"Is it good?" Pete asked Owen as he happily delighted himself with a slice of pizza

The little boy nodded "good!"

"Drink this or you're going to choke" Addison handed him an apple juice

There was an awkward silence

"You okay?" Pete asked Addison. But she didn't seem to be there anymore

"Huh?" she asked smiling at him "sure"

"You don't look okay" he said worryingly

"I'm fine, it's just weird been here" she confessed

"You could have said no" he reminded her

"it was important to him" she said taking his hand "I had to"

Suddenly they were interrupted by screaming kids

"Casey, Matt get back here!" a voice oddly familiar voice to Addison shouted . too familiar. As she and Pete turned around to see what was going on, two little boys appeared beneath them. Owens's attention had been also caught.

"Shh…"the blonde boy told Owen

"come on guys, do as Dr. Shepherd says" another familiar voice said

The little boys crawled even farther "no!" a second boy. A boy with dark curly hair and blue eyes shouted

"okay, that's it!" Izzie's voice said walking towards the table . the boys ran towards her tackling her

"we were just having fun auntie iz!" the boy named Casey said

"yeah mom honest" Matt smiled . something his mother couldn't resist . she took the boys hands and walked towards addison's table

"say you are sorry" Izzie ordered the boys

"sorry" they both said in unison

"that's okay boys" pete said and the boys smiled.

"Now go find daddy. Before he kills you"

"yes mummy !" matt said and he and Casey walked away. Giving owen one last mischievous smile

"so… you? A mom?" Addison asked astonished

"yeah well, look at you too" Izzie glanced at owen

"congrats" Addison said

"yeah, you too" Izzie smiled "I better get back to work"

"hey, if you don't mind me asking…"

"it's Alex" Izzie said before she could finish the sentence. Addison nodded

"so, I'll see you later" she said

"wow, I cant believe that stevens it's a mom" Addison laughed

"he was back there wasn't he? He was the…"

"yes Pete, he was here. Derek was here, and I think Casey it's his son" Addison said

"who's Derek?" Owen asked innocently "is he your friend mummy?"

"something like that, yeah" she said

"hey, I think we should go see Richard now" Pete told her

"yes, your right we should" Addison and Pete both stood up . she grabed the jackets while he picked owen up from the chair

"are you sure we don't need the wheelchair?" Addison asked pete "aren't you going to get tired of caring him around all day?"

"do you want it kid?" pete asked his son . owen grabbed his father's shirt and wrapped his arms around his neck

"are you sure?" Addison asked owen . he nodded. This was way better than the wheelchair.

**So what do you think? As promised there is the answer to your question! Owen is the one who needs the wheelchair!**

**Next chapter: is Owen Pete and Addison's biological son? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not like everyone else**

**Summary: Addison decides to go to Seattle Grace as a favor for Richard. She takes son Owen and Pete with her…how will the staff react?**

Chapter 3: old habits

"Richard" Addison shook her old mentor's hand.

"Doctor…" Richard said offering her a hug "thanks for this"

"sure" she said hugging him tightly

"and I can see you brought company" Dr. Webber said shaking Pete's free hand

"hey Richard, nice to see you again" he said happily

"I cant believe this is baby Owen" Richard said staring at the little boy Pete was holding "he's huge"

"hi" Owen said weakly yawing from exhaustion

"looks like someone is tired" Pete pointed out and Owen just held his father's shirt close

"yeah, he's been having a lot of fun, haven't you baby?" Addison kissed owen's forehead

"I think we should wait outside" Pete said. Addison frowned "he's tired" he whispered "we'll wait outside"

"sure, she'll be out in a sec" Richard informed Pete. With this he headed to the waiting room with a now sleep Owen in arms

"Kay, man there we go" Pete whispered sitting on a chair holding his son . who was frowning looking for a pillow. Pete took his jacket off and covered Owen with it.

Meanwhile…

"we should go home" Meredith Grey told Derek

"yeah dad, I wanna go home!" Casey complained "tired"

"right" Derek breathed and followed by Meredith and Casey headed home

"wait!" Casey suddenly shouted "I forgot something!"

"Case" Meredith breathed annoyed "come on" .

"sorry mum!" Casey said as he Meredith and Derek entered the elevator which would take thwm to Richard's office

"here" Derek said as the elevator door opened "hurry up" he demanded and Casey hurried towards Richard's office

"Wow!" was all dr. Webber was able to mumble when the door opened in a swing

"surry!" Casey froze .

"Casey!" Meredith reached the office without noticing Addison

"I'm so sorry chief" Meredith apologized

"it's okay…" Richard recovered from the scared

"Meredith…" Addison looked at the woman standing infront of her

"oh" was all Dr. Grey could say

"you guys okay?" Derek came in sight "Addison?..."

"this is awkward"

Pete had been watching the intervention from his spot

"sorry to interrupt?" Pete asked still holding Owen "you okay?" he asked Addison instantly

"Sure, everything is fine" she said standing next to Pete

"Mummy?" Owen asked from his position wrapped in Pete's jacket

Meredith and Derek turned to look at the small boy

"is he?" Derek asked confused "you have a boy?"

"surprised?" Pete asked annoyed .

"you are the kid from the cafeteria!" Casey pointed at Owen. He just turned around nerviosly

"you know him?" Meredith asked her son. He nodded

"we met a while ago" Addison said . "I also met Izzie's son"

"oh, that is…weird" Derek tried to shake Pete's hand in order to be polite, but he didn't move

"Pete.." Addison pleaded

"you want me to be nice to him?" Pete asked awkwardly "him?"

"it's okay" Derek told Addison "I get it"

"you get what?" Meredith asked now confused

"that he hates me" Dr. Shepherd said shrugging

"I don't…" Pete argued but something made him stop

"just be nice" Addison begged him "for Owen"

"right" Dr. Wilder relaxed a little "shall we?" he glanced towards Richard

"sure, meeting is over" Richard said "see you tomorrow?" he asked Addison

"tomorrow" she nodded and headed towards the door "Pete?"

"coming" he said offering Derek a nasty look

At the elevator…

"what the hell was that?" Addison asked whispering

"what?" Pete smiled . "You wanted me to hug him?"

"of course not!" Addison jumped madly "you better behave better next time"

"next time?" Pete asked "I'm not coming back tomorrow!" he shot at her

"what? Why?" Addison couldn't believe his behavior

"cause, I might crack his head next time" Pete said. After an wakward silence Addison offered him a kiss

"I love you Pete Wilder"


	4. Chapter 4

**Not like everyone else**

**Summary: Addison decides to go to Seattle Grace as a favor for Richard. She takes son Owen and Pete with her…how will the staff react?**

Chapter 4: returning home

Addison's POV

While we were walking towards the cab that would take us home, I smiled at my son. Pete was quiet, while Owen hummed a lovely tune

"Mummy" he started, I stared at him and ruffled his hair with one hand

"What sweetie?" I asked as I took Pete's hand with mine

"I really liked Casey and Mattie" he said with a grin. I heard Pete's groan

"I'm glad" I kissed his forehead. We stayed quiet the whole way home.

When we got home, we tucked Owen to bed and exhausted went to bed as well. Of course Nai called me, the next morning to listen to the gossip

"_It was okay" I said as I fed Owen "what about you?"_

"_oh no, you are not getting off that easily" Naomi laughed "how's Derek?"_

"_He's fine, he's a dad now" I breathed "a boy and a girl" I added_

"_wow!" nai stayed quiet "Are they cute?" _

"_of course they are. They are 4 and 1" I said muttering_

"_did Owen had a good time?" Naomi asked suddenly trying to change the subject _

"_he did actually, Pete didn't though" I smiled to myself _

"_someone was worried about seen the ex" Nai joked _

"_yeah, but I mean…" I put Owen down of the highchair and he crawled his way upstairs "we have owen, so is not like , he acted as a jerk" I smiled as Pete appeared on the act. _

"_he's there isn't he?" Naomi asked intrigued by my sudden silence _

"_ummm…" I mumbled "I'll call you back"_

"what?" I asked as Pete reached my hand. He started to come closer and finally kissed my neck

"we're going to be late" Pete smirked as I kissed him deeply

"true" I said between kissing.

At the practice

"hey" Dell greeted us "welcome back" he handed me a couple of folders , he did the same with Pete

"Uncle Sam!" Owen screamed excitedly on my arms when he spotted sam

"What's up, O" he smiled "how was your trip?"

"Great" I said proudly "but glad to be back"

"Hey Addison. Pete" Cooper smiled "welcome back"

"Thanks" I smiled. Owen begged me to put him down

"Hey mini p" cooper joked "have you heard about the daycare improvement?" he asked me

"the big TV?" Dell added. Owen's eyes lighted up "go check it out mini p"

"Can I mummy?" he begged

"Go with uncle coop, we don't want another creamy accident like last time" Pete added referring to the broken jars of cream Owen, Kylee and Trevor had broken

**A/N : Kylee is coop's daughter with an old highschool girlfriend. Cooper didn't know abou t her until the woman died and left Kylee with him (she's 5 years old)**

**Trevor is Violet's daughter with husband Liam (he's 4 years old) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Not like everyone else**

**Summary: Addison decides to go to Seattle Grace as a favor for Richard. She takes son Owen and Pete with her…how will the staff react?**

Chapter 5: Memories Part I

**Hey guys! I understand they are some confusion regarding the kittle kids in this fic, so in order to help …I decided to write a flashback chapter!**

**Flashback #1: cooper**

"_Dr Freedman?" a woman knocked the door of cooper's office one night _

"_yes?" the pediatrician said tiredly "what can I do for you?" _

"_I'm sorry to disturb you, but my name is Tiffany Walters, I'm here to talk to you about Monica Thomas"_

_Cooper stayed quiet for a while. He hadn't heard of Monica Thomas since their accidental encounter about 5 years ago._

"_There is something you should know" the woman said when Coop offered her a seat in front og him . _

"_okay…" Cooper waited for the woman to speak again _

"_Mrs. Thomas died last week doctor" the words came slowly but they hot Cooper hard. Like a punch on the stomach _

"_what?" cooper voice broke "how?"_

"_she had an unfortunate car crash…" Tiffany continued "and she asked me to come and see you" _

"_what for?" cooper said dryly _

"_to tell you something she should have told you years before" the woman breathed hardly _

"_What are you saying?" _

"_you have a daughter doctor" she handed him a small picture "her name is Kylee" _

_Cooper's jaw dropped . he couldn't believe she hadn't told him anything about she being pregnant. He could have helped _

"_Where is she?"cooper asked _

"_social services has her under custody" Tiffany told him _

_Later that day…_

"_are you sure?" Violet asked him_

"_yeah, __Tiffany says she's 4 years old and I haven't seen Monica in almost five so it makes sense"_

"_what are you going to do?" Pete asked . he was trying to keep a very restless Owen under control _

_Cooper stared at the little boy for a second "I don't know" _

"_Whatever you decide, we are with you" _

_A while later…_

"_pink looks good right?" cooper asked Pete and Sam once they had finished painting the room _

"_what time do you have to pick her up?" Sam asked as they placed the furniture in place_

"_five" he said simply _

"_and how are you feeling?" Pete asked _

"_I don't know" he admitted _

_As he parked the car, a bunch of feelings kept rushing trough him, but he was brave enough to ring the doorbell _

"_yes?" a blonde woman asked opening the door _

"_hi, I'm here to pick up Kylee Thomas" copper brushed his hair nervously as she nodded and allowed him to come in_

"_wait here" she said and disappeared trough a door leaving cooper sitting like an idiot on one of the waiting room chairs _

_A couple minutes passed. Cooper was desperate. steps were suddenly heard . cooper raised his head . he spotted the woman and Kylee , his precious girl walking towards him. _

"_hey" he kneeled down to her level and Kylee hugged him thigh._

_Maybe it wasn't going to be so hard _


End file.
